


Amor Bajo la Luna Llena

by TheBluePhantom



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, COVID, COVID-19, Comfort, Depression, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Meet-Cute, MeetCute, October, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One-Shot, One-Shots, Original Character(s), Prompt Challenge, Reader-Insert, Roses, Vampires, What We Create In October Challenge, What We Create in the Shadows, blood sucking, energy, fangs, meet cute, one shots, relentless - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBluePhantom/pseuds/TheBluePhantom
Summary: Although I have other obligations to meet this month, I thought I would participate a little in the What We Create in the Shadows challenge. I know it is not quite tradition to post these out of order, but since I will not be participating daily, I thought I would work with the prompts that I have the strongest ideas for. These are not connected to Caballero del Anochecer in any way, except for maybe some mentions of OCs from that series, but consider this a different universe. This is just a small collection of one-shots. Enjoy, my lovelies.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz x Reader, Guillermo de la Cruz x You, Guillermo de la Cruz/Gender-Neutral reader, Guillermo de la Cruz/Reader, Guillermo de la Cruz/You, Guillermo x reader, Guillermo/Gender-neutral reader, Guillermo/You, Guillermo/reader, vampire!Guillermo de la Cruz, vampire!Guillermo de la Cruz x Gender-neutral reader, vampire!Guillermo de la Cruz x reader, vampire!Guillermo de la Cruz x you, vampire!Guillermo de la Cruz/Gender-neutral reader, vampire!Guillermo de la Cruz/Reader, vampire!Guillermo de la Cruz/you, vampire!Guillermo x gender-neutral reader, vampire!Guillermo x reader, vampire!Guillermo x you, vampire!Guillermo/gender-neutral reader, vampire!Guillermo/reader, vampire!Guillermo/you, vampire!guillermo
Kudos: 9





	1. Roses

The cold light of the moon shined down onto the streets of Staten Island, covering everything in a dim pale light. It was October, but the temperature was dropping fast. A part of you hated that it was hitting winter temperatures so quickly, but you also didn't mind seeing the leaves change colors (orange was always your favorite, after all). You blow into your hands and rub them, wishing that you had brought your gloves like you originally thought to, wondering why you thought you wouldn't need them.   
_At least I'll be on the bus soon,_ you think to yourself. The bus stop is a few blocks away from your job and is within visible view down the street; one of the perks of the location of where you work. Unfortunately, however, the bus driver on this route can be... unreliable at times. Before you can cross the street, the walk signal changes from a person to a red hand, telling you to stop. Traffic rushes by as many commuters also try their best to rush home. On the other side of the sea of cars you can see your bus arriving fifteen minutes earlier than it was supposed to, notice that there was no one at the stop, then keep on driving. There goes the last bus of the night.  
The light turns red. The cars stop. The walk signal tells you it's safe to walk. You turn back the other way instead. You hope that someone might still be at your job to drive you home, but by the time you arrive back to the building everyone had left. You're especially freezing now. You search your memory to try and think of any places that might've still had their lights on. You passed by a coffee shop, but they closed an hour ago. The record store was just shutting off its lights as you passed by. The bookstore generally closes early at about 6pm.   
You walk around in a frustrated circle, trying to figure out where to go. You realize that not a single shop you walked past was open this time of night. You bite your lip and rub your hands together again, trying to keep them warm. You look down the other end of the street. You can't see any lights on from here, but maybe....  
You start walking, hoping that something down the other way is open.  
Lots of walking (and freezing) later, you see a golden glow down the street; light. Something is open. Ready to get out of the cold, you run down the street and up to the business. You look up at the sign to see what the establishment is;  
Panera Bread.  
They should've been closed a while ago. You peek in through the window to see if anyone is inside. You see someone someone setting up Halloween decorations and let out a sigh of relief. You knock on the door. He jumps up, startled, and looks towards you; A round-faced man with dark curly hair, and oblong glasses sitting gently on his nose. He was kind of cute.  
He walks over and opens the door.  
"Sorry, he says. "We're closed right now-"  
"Oh, no," you tell him. "I'm not a customer. I missed my bus and just wanted to use your phone if that's okay."  
"Um," he pauses. "Well, we're not really supposed to let people in after hours.." Upon seeing your face he sighs before nodding and giving a polite smile. "Yeah, that's fine. Come on in."  
You thank him and walk inside. Now that you could see them closer, all of the decoration around the restaurant were quite impressive; realistic rubber bats hanging from the ceiling, a cobwebbed candelabra with electric bulbs sat on the counter, empty red vases were placed neatly in the middle of each table, red and black curtains draped over the walls. As he leads you to the counter you can see a box of capes sitting on the floor (presumably for the employees to wear).  
"This looks amazing," you say.  
"Thanks," he beams, a sudden mood shift from earlier. He seems really happy you noticed. "Did it all myself. Thought it would be really fun to go with a vampire theme!"   
"Well, I like it," you smile back. "Vampires are awesome!"  
"Yeah, they're one of my favorite topics," he says as he steps behind the counter, pulling out a phone from underneath. "I kind of wish they were real.."  
"Thank you," you say in response to the phone. "I'm not sure if I would want them to be real, though.. The concept is cool, but not sure if I'd like the idea of a bunch of supernatural killers running around Staten Island, ya know?"  
"Well, it depends on what lore you're following," he replies. "In some stories they kill people, in others they just drink a little of their blood and send them on their way."  
"Well, I guess the second thing wouldn't be that bad," you joke. "Like a mosquito but with more sex appeal."  
"Yeah, sure," he laughs.   
You excuse yourself for a moment to dial your mom. You wait awkwardly as the phone rings, but it clicks to voice mail instead. You mutter out a "drat", then hang up the phone.  
"No answer," you tell him.  
"You're not going to leave a voice mail?" he asks.  
"My mom never listens to them," you tell him. "She leaves them all the time, but she never checks hers."   
"Yeah," he chuckles. "That's just how parents are."  
There's a pause before he speaks again.  
"Hey, um, if you want I can call you a taxi."  
"Sorry, I don't really have any cash on me for one."  
"No, no," he says. "It's on me."  
He smiles at you. You notice for the first time tonight you feel warm.   
"Thank you," you get lost in his eyes for a moment before realizing. "Oh, I never got your name."  
"Guillermo," he says. "It's.. right here on the name tag." He chuckles, pointing to it. You blush, slightly embarrassed you didn't notice it earlier.   
"Oh, sorry! Er, my name is [Y/N], by the way."  
"[Y/N], it's alright," he says. Your name sounds safe in his voice. "Here, let me find you a taxi."  
He pulls out a phone book and checks for a number to a taxi service. You wait patiently at one of the tables, admiring the work around the establishment. You even notice the tables each have spider-web cut table cloths, all draped over a black cloth to stand out. You wondered where he got them from before your eyes fell onto another table to see plain white table cloths, a pair of scissors, and scraps on the floor around it. The realization hits you that Guillermo made all of these by hand.   
"The taxi should take a little while since the service is busy tonight," he reported. "Apparently there was some kind of huge dance tonight at the high school. They'll come when they can, though."   
"Guillermo, you cut all of these?"  
"Oh, yeah," he says. "My mamá and I make our own papel picado every year for Día de los Muertos, so I'm pretty good with scissors."  
"That's amazing!" You exclaim. "You have a real talent for this!"  
His face turns red. He lets out an awkward "thank you" rubbing the back of his neck.   
"You are getting paid extra for this, right?" You asked.  
"Well, no," he says. "I'm just kind of doing this because I love Halloween and vampires so much. Plus, also, mamá isn't such a big fan of Halloween.. Catholic household and all.. So, I can celebrate here instead. Double the holiday fun!"  
"You seem really passionate about this."  
"Well, yeah," he remarks, grabbing a cape from the nearby box, draping it on dramatically. "It's the one night of the year where I can be a vampire if I want to!"  
You don't say it out loud, but you do think he looks kind of handsome in the cape. He notices you staring before taking it off and starting to fold it back.  
"Sorry," he apologizes. "That must sound kind of weird."  
"No, I don't think so," you refuted. "I think it's weirder when people _aren't_ passionate about things."  
His face changes into something between relief and comfort. You wonder how many people teased him for his interests for him to feel this way.  
"Well, thank you," he smiles quietly. He sets the cape down back into the box before grabbing a different one, opening it up. This one is full of black roses. You assume they're for the empty vases.   
"Those are really pretty," you say.  
"Surprisingly cheap, too," Guillermo replies, grabbing a good armful of them. "You would be surprised how much lower the price is on things when things are bought in bul-"  
He was suddenly cut off as he tripped over the phone wire by the ground. Roses went flying everywhere as he put out his hands to brace himself. You tried to catch him instinctively but missed all together and just ended up getting hit by falling roses. You kneel down to help him up.  
"Are you okay?" You ask.  
"Yeah," he grunts, sitting up. "Just... a bruised pride."  
After making sure he was alright you start laughing. His face turns a bright red and he looks somewhat hurt.  
"Sorry," you chuckle. "It's just a rose landed on your head."  
He reaches up and grabs it, then laughs a little too. He starts picking up roses and you begin to help as well. Your fingertips touch as you reach for one of them. You both pause, looking at each other. He moves to pick it up, gently handing it towards you.   
"Here," he says, cheeks flushed. "Y-you can have this one.. If you want it, that is."  
You smile and take it, your own cheeks changing color as well.  
"Thank you."   
Before either of you can say something else, a honk is heard outside. You both look over, startled, to see a yellow taxi; your ride.  
"Oh, I gotta go," you say.  
"I should probably get back to decorating, as well," he agrees.  
You both stand up, then look at each other for a moment. His soft, brown eyes look into yours. You don't want to leave yet.  
"Hope to see you again soon?" Guillermo asks.  
"I hope so, too," You say.  
You say goodnight, before stepping outside once again into the cold world, and into the taxi. You tell the taxi your home address, and he starts to drive. You have a pretty good idea of where to spend your lunch break tomorrow.


	2. Vampire/Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your friends enter a rumored haunted house. Things, however, are not always as they seem...
> 
> This chapter is for the "vampire" and "hypnosis" prompts of the What We Create in the Shadows October challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you may have noticed when I first posted this I accidentally added the tag "vampire!Guillermo". That's because I originally had planned to post this story first, but decided to start with something a little... "Fluffier" instead.  
> However, I'm afraid this chapter isn't quite as fluffy, my lovelies.  
> You'll just have to see what happens yourself...

You don't know how your friends talk you into stuff like this. You hate scary movies. You hate horror stories. And you especially hate haunted houses. So, how was it exactly that they managed to talk you into going with them to the most supposedly haunted house in Staten Island? Oh right, you remember now. Sarah had started the bet that the last person to run out doesn't have to pay for pizza for a year. It's just like you to listen to your stomach over your head.  
"Come on," Sarah mocks in sign language. "You're not scared are you?"  
"Of course I'm not!" You say. "It's just that.. Isn't this breaking and entering?"  
"Oh please," Johnathan laughs. "No one's lived here for years. The place is empty."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I live down the street, duh," He responds matter-of-factually. "No one goes in, no one comes out. I haven't seen anyone in that house since I moved here."  
"Maybe they only come out in the dead of night," Sarah signs, laughing.   
"'In the dead' what?" You ask.   
Sarah spells out "N-I-G-H-T" with her hands.   
You've only started learning sign language after meeting them, so you're still not fully familiar with every word. They weren't Deaf, but they also didn't speak. Typically they used text-to-speech to communicate, but you all thought it would be easier on them if you all learnt sign language.   
You look back up at the house and feel a shiver run down your spine. It was one of the older houses from when the island was first colonized. You could imagine hundreds of years of phantoms living within the walls. You notice, however, it's in surprisingly good shape for a something that's supposedly abandoned, like it had been remodeled and painted recently. The lawn was cut short, and the hedges were trimmed neatly. Were they really sure this place was abandoned?  
"Here, come on," Beth says, putting an arm around you and leading you to the door. "It'll be just like one of our DnD nights."  
_Yeah,_ you think. _But at least nothing can hurt you in an imaginary game._  
The four of you go up the walkway, up to the door. The house loomed, more threatening than ever under the glow of the orange moon. Your stomach turned. Even if this place wasn't haunted, someone has to be living here, right? Would they be angry?  
"Shoot," Beth says, trying the doorknob. "It's locked."  
"I got this," Sarah signs, walking over with all of the confidence in the world. They reach into their pocket and pull out a small box. Opening it, they pull out a lock-picking kit.  
"Why the hell do you _have_ that?" You exclaim.  
They don't respond, as both of their hands are busy trying to pick the lock. Soon, the door is open and they gesture inside and bow. Everyone heads inside telling them what a great job they did. All you can think of is how illegal this is.  
"Ugh, it's so dark," Johnathan groans.   
The lights flicker on, making everyone jump. They turn around to see Sarah by the light switch and sigh in relief.  
"Why do the lights still work?" You ask.   
"What do you mean?" Johnathan asks. "They're lights. That's what they're supposed to do."  
"No, [Y/N] has a point," Beth says. "If this place is abandoned, the lights shouldn't be able to work. They shut off the electricity when no one's in a house."  
"We should get out of here," you say.  
"Maybe you're right," Beth says.  
"Yeah."  
Sarah nods in agreement.  
You all turn back towards the door. Beth is the first to step through the doorway, then Sarah, then Johnathan. Just as you're about to step through the door slams shut and locks.   
"[Y/N]!" Beth shouts. You can hear the others yelling on the other side of the door and the doorknob shaking as they attempt to open the door. You try as well, but with no luck; it's stuck. You try for a window, but they won't open either. Sarah pops into your view, signing from the other side of the glass.  
"Try around back!"   
Your breath is stuck in your throat as you nod. You did not want to be here to begin with, but you especially didn't want to go through the house by yourself. You didn't have much of a choice, though, since your first option seemed to have been taken from you. You see through the window that your friends are running to the side of the house to get to the backyard. You really don't have another option now.  
You finally take a shaky breath, heart pounding, as you finally take in your surroundings; The main hall was absolutely covered in red. Red carpet, red curtains, even red candles that sat unlit. Old wooden staircases that creaked with the walls when the wind blew sat ugly on either side, a balcony between them for viewing the front door from upstairs. There were lots of paintings around, but one caught your eye in particular; The image of a curly-haired man in round glasses sitting in a large wooden chair, cape draped around his shoulders and a cup of wine in hand. It sat above the door to the backyard, staring into you. Something about it made you feel nervous to walk under it, but the sooner you head to the backdoor the sooner you can potentially leave.   
Once you found your courage to move, you walk quickly, breaking into a sprint to get to the back door. Your hands fall on the knob as you turn and pull, but to no avail; this one is stuck, too.   
You look out the window to see your friends waving you over. You clumsily sign "Door stuck" to them. They turn to each other to talk before Sarah signs "Go back to the front". Were they just going to have you running back and forth all night? As you make it half way down the hall, the lights suddenly cut out. It's so dark you can't even see your hand in front of your face. You pat your pockets for your cell phone, before pulling it out. You almost drop it, but manage to catch it between your hand and your thigh before turning it on.   
You shine it forward before screaming and falling backwards. Your cell phone flies in the dark before landing on the floor and breaking, shutting off. Only for a brief moment you saw them; The same man that was in the painting looming over you, his sharp fangs bared in a hiss. You start to hyperventilate. You can't see a thing, or where you're going as you crawl backwards. You feel your back hit something and it falls over making a loud metal _CLANG_ , realizing it was a candle holder. You were startled just long enough for whoever it was to grab you.   
You feel one of his hands on your arm, then another on your shoulder pinning you down. You struggle, but only for a brief moment before you feel two sharp stings in your neck. You quiver in fear. Your head starts spinning. You feel light. You can't stay awake...

You awake to the sting of light to your eyes. You shut them tightly until you can adjust to the brightness. You don't know how long you were out, but your brain feels fuzzy and groggy. Finally, you open your eyes and attempt to focus them. The world feels like it's spinning.   
"Ah, you're awake," a gentle voice coos into your ear. You jump up, startled, only to instantly fall over again. Your balance is awful right now.   
"Try not to stir," he says. "You need to rest after losing so much blood."  
You try to get a good look at this person, but his face just can't seem to stay in place. All you can make out is dark skin and dark hair, the same as the painting. You realize this is the person who made you like this and attempt to move yourself away, but your body gives in and you fall back onto the bed. You're in a bed. When were you in a bed?  
"Now, don't panic," He charmingly smiles, sitting on the bed. He reaches out and touches your cheek. "Just relax."  
Suddenly, your mind and body feel compelled to listen to his voice. You feel calm. You've always felt calm.  
"That's it," he grins. "Just relax. Rest. Take it easy. We need you to regenerate your blood, after all... You're no use to me dead..."  
His voice is soothing and warm. Your body winds down as you start to fall back into a deep, comfortable sleep. You're safe here. _You're safe here._  
"You're safe here," he whispers. "Let Guillermo take care of you..."  
It's the last thing you hear before you fade back into dreams. Why would you ever want to leave if Guillermo was here to take care of you?


	3. Energy/Relentless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having a bad depression episode and Guillermo is here to comfort you.
> 
> For the prompts "energy" and "relentless".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not been feeling to great, my lovelies. The world is a scary place right now, but there is always fanfiction to comfort us. Just a short one this time. Perhaps I'm just simply writing what I need right now.

You weren't exactly unfamiliar with depression. It's followed you most of your life, and it certainly wasn't any different during the time of Covid-19. It also didn't help that the days were getting shorter and shorter, while the nights were getting longer and longer. It felt unnatural that the sun would go down any earlier than 6pm.   
You pull the covers on the bed closer to your body as you shiver and look at the thermostat; 66 degrees Fahrenheit. You bury your head under the pillow and groan. You were freezing so you didn't want to leave your bed, but if you don't leave your bed you won't be able to turn up the head. What a conundrum.   
You battle with your brain to make yourself get up. It takes a few minutes to finally pull your head from under the pillow, kick off your blankets, sit upright, place your feet on the floor, stand up, walk across the floor, and set the thermostat to a comfortable 76 degrees. It felt like the process almost took too much energy as you shuffle back and flop onto the bed, burrowing yourself back into a nest of coziness. You close your eyes, ready to go back to sleep.  
You hear a knock on the door and cringe. You don't want to get up again.  
"[Y/N]?" You hear a voice call. It's your boyfriend.  
"Come in," your muffled voice calls out. You couldn't be bothered to lift your face out of the mattress.   
You hear the door open, as Guillermo steps in.  
"Woah," he reacts. "This place is.. uh.."  
"A mess," you finish. "I know."  
It was, indeed, a mess. You have been having all of your meals in your room, but also none of the dish washing. Laundry that has been piling up for months was scattered on the floor along with DVDs of movies you couldn't focus on, books that you attempted to read but couldn't quite get past the first few pages, dying plants that you couldn't bring yourself to water, and tissues stained with snot and tears lined the floor.  
you feel Guillermo's weight sit next to you. You reach your hand out from under the covers and place it on his. He holds your hand and squeezes it in response.  
"I can help you clean, you know," he says. "I mean, I know you're going through a rough time right now.. I really don't mind."  
"I can do it myself later," you mutter. You're not sure when "later" is, but it'll come eventually.  
You swear you can almost feel his eyes on you as there's a pause in the air. His other hand reaches over and pulls the blanket from over your face before stroking your cheek. You close your eyes at the comforting sensation. For some reason you feel like crying.  
"It's okay to need help sometimes, you know," Guillermo says.   
You let out a small hum in response.  
"I'm not going to get upset if you need extra help," he tries again. "You know you can always come to me if you-"  
"Aren't you tired of me yet?" You blurt out.  
"What?"  
"Aren't you tired of me?" You repeat again. "All I do is lay around all day, and complain, and.. and.." You feel a lump forming in your throat as you try to choke back tears.  
Guillermo gently lifts up the covers before laying next to you under them, holding you in his arms.  
"[Y/N]," he whispers. His eyes stare into yours. "I'm not tired of you. I'll never be tired of you."  
A tear falls from your eye.. then another, and another. You can't seem to keep them from falling. He gently wipes them from your face, kissing your forehead.  
"[Y/N], listen," he says. "It doesn't always have to be fifty-fifty.. I can do seventy or eighty for you if you need me to until you get better.."  
"But-"  
He cuts you off with a kiss.  
"It's okay," he holds you. "I'm going to love you relentlessly."


End file.
